Wubbzy's Silly Speeder
Wubbzy's Silly Speeder is a side-scrolling racing game based off Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! that used to be available to play on NickJr.com. Plot Widget finishes making the Turbo Car 3000. She needs Wubbzy's help to test it, and suggests to have him race against the Sillysaurus. He does so. After three races, Widget compliments Wubbzy and asks him if he wants to race again. Controls The player controls Wubbzy by moving the mouse. Moving it vertically makes Wubbzy go up and down, and moving it horizontally changes the speed of the car. Gameplay Wubbzy must race against the Sillysaurus while dodging obstacles on three tracks: The road, the river, and the jungle. Running over the arrows facing right will speed the car up, but left arrows will slow you down and make you go the other way, and the up and down arrows and whirlpools will push you around. Driving over mud slows you down, and driving over ice highly prevents you from moving up or down. The obstacles consist of rocks, bushes, sponges; logs that are short, long or pop in and out water; tall grass and tree stumps. Hitting these obstacles will too slow you down, but half of them will vanish after hitting them once. Others don't, forcing you to maneuver around them. On level 3, there are acorns that shrink Wubbzy when he runs over them. When tiny, you'll move faster and avoid obstacles easier. Each stage also has party items to collect along the way. Collecting them gives your end level score 10 points for each one collected. If you beat the Sillysaurus, you'll receive a 500 point bonus; but if you lose, you won't get the bonus. There's no game over for failing, so it doesn't matter if you win or lose. Your score will be totaled after the third stage. The Sillysaurus runs slow, but will pick up the pace when you get ahead of him. If he gets ahead of you, he'll pause and yell "Hoody-Hoody-Hoo!!" a few times, allowing you catch up. Music Title screen Opening Theme Tutorial Daizy's theme (instrumental) Stage 1 (The road) Kooky! Intro Song Outro Stage 2 (The river) You're a Star Intro Song Outro Stage 3 (The jungle) Mr. Cool Intro Song Outro End Screen Daizy's theme (with Daizy humming to the music) Unused Trivia * The ends of the stage songs can be heard when you finish the stage their in. * The party items resemble kickety-kick balls. * Despite Daizy being absent in the game, she is heard humming at the end screen. * If you choose to play again, your score will continue to add up from your previous playthrough. You can keep getting points if you keep playing again. ** Much like in the second version of Wubbzy's Amazing Adventure, if you reach 10,000 points, your score will still continue adding up, but the ones' digit will disappear. For example, if you have 10,840 points, it will show '1084' instead. Gallery Wubbzy's Silly Speeder Loading Screen.png|Loading Screen Wubbzy's Silly Speeder Title Screen.png|Title Screen Wubbzy's Silly Speeder Level 1.png|Stage 1 (The Road) Wubbzy's Silly Speeder Level 2.png|Stage 2 (The River) Wubbzy's Silly Speeder Level 3.png|Stage 3 (The Jungle) Wubbzy's Silly Speeder Winning Level Screen.png|Winning Level Screen Wubbzy's Silly Speeder Losing Level Screen.png|Losing Level Screen Wubbzy's Silly Speeder End Screen.png|End Screen Category:Games Category:Wubbzy